


Cause and Effect

by somehowunbroken



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon really does want to take Tim to this dumb dance. He's just not entirely prepared to handle the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tim/Kon meme's fill fest. [The prompt is here](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/2410.html?thread=109418#t109418).

“We don’t have to go,” Kon says for at least the tenth time since Tim arrived in Smallville. “I mean, we could just hang out here. It’s really not a big deal.”

Tim shoots him an amused glance. “Kon, you’ve been talking about this thing for months. I’ve known that you wanted to go for longer than I’ve known you had any interest in taking me with you.”

Kon scrubs his hand through his hair. “But if you don’t want to-”

Tim leans up and brushes a quick kiss across Kon’s lips. “Let me grab a shower and get dressed, okay? I smell like Kevlar. And stop freaking out,” he adds as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Kon doesn’t stop freaking out, but he does do it more quietly. At least Tim can shower in peace.

-0-

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a dance in an actual barn before,” is all that Tim says when Kon parks the truck on the Greeleys’ lawn. The barn is lit up brightly, and there’s music and laughter coming from inside. “This also marks the first time I’m wearing jeans to an after-school function.”

“That says a lot about your childhood, man,” Kon says, shaking his head sadly. “Personally, I think it’s a good look for you.”

Tim does that thing where he grins without actually moving his mouth, where the smile seems to come out of his eyes. Kon reaches over and musses Tim’s hair up, which earns him an actual glare.

“So I’m Conner, and you’re Tim,” Kon says, pushing his glasses up his face. They’re not bad, as glasses go, but he still wishes he could leave them. “And – well, some people know I’ve got a – you know, that we’re-”

“I’ll just follow your lead,” Tim says, cutting him off with another not-grin. “Breathe, Kon. It’s a school dance, not a fight against Metallo.”

“That might be easier,” Kon mutters, opening the door and stepping out into the night.

He and Tim are accosted almost as soon as they enter; Zach and Rianne have, apparently, been waiting for them to show up. “Introduce us,” Rianne demands, smiling up at Tim with a slightly star struck expression. “I mean, I know who – but – _Conner_ ,” she says, turning and smacking him on the arm impatiently.

“I’m Tim Drake-Wayne,” Tim says smoothly, offering a hand and a wide smile that Kon’s only ever seen in newspaper photographs. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Rianne, and this is Zach,” she says, gripping Tim’s hand and returning the smile. “It’s really nice to meet you, too.” She darts a glance at Kon. “Conner never shuts up about his mysterious out-of-town boyfriend. It’s good to have a face to put with all the talk, talk, talk.”

“Ri,” Kon groans. Tim’s cheeks have the faintest tint of pink to them as he releases her hand and shakes Zach’s. Zach grins at Tim over his glasses.

“Zach Greeley,” he says. “Welcome to Smallville.”

-0-

_”Is that-”_

_“No, it can’t be. Why would-”_

_“It is! That’s Tim Wayne!”_

_“He’s got to be here with someone. Who’s the lucky-”_

_“God, what I wouldn’t give to-”_

Sometimes, Kon really, really hates the fact that he can hear everything going on around him. This is definitely one of those times.

Because all of the girls – well, okay, not Rianne, and not Jodi or Lisa or any of his other friends, but the rest of them – they’re all talking about Tim. And, okay, Kon talks about Tim a lot too, but Tim is his boyfriend. He’s allowed.

Bethany Millson? Is not allowed.

“Hi, I’m Bethany,” she says, walking right into Tim’s personal space like she doesn’t realize it’s there. Okay, so Tim doesn’t radiate _three foot radius_ out of costume like he does as Red Robin, but she plasters herself right against his side like – like –

“Hey, Tim,” Kon says, coming up on Tim’s other side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “So what do you think of Smallville High’s version of a school dance?”

“Not bad,” Tim says, leaning into Kon and away from Bethany. Score. “You made it sound like we’d be sharing space with cows, Conner. This isn’t at all what I was expecting.”

Bethany giggles, high and echoing, and leans back into Tim’s side. “The Greeleys haven’t had cows in ages. This barn is plenty clean, don’t you worry.”

Kon has nothing against Bethany Millson. Really, she’s a nice enough girl – nerdy-popular, cute without trying too hard, smart but not genius-level IQ or anything. Honestly, Kon doesn’t notice her most of the time, but right now, he feels like he’s having that faceoff with Metallo that Tim had mentioned in the truck.

Tim opens his mouth, probably to say something mindless about cows, and Kon leans down and kisses him.

Hard.

At some point, Bethany apparently gets the hint and takes off, because when Kon pulls back, he’s got his hands on Tim’s shoulders and Tim is holding onto his hips. Tim smiles up at him, not the eye-smile but the little quirk of his lips that Kon so rarely gets to see.

“Hi,” Tim murmurs, squeezing Kon’s hip in his hand.

“Hi,” Kon says back, smiling helplessly down at Tim. “Uh, sorry.”

Tim laughs and leans his head against Kon’s shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize for kissing me, Conner. Although,” he says, raising his head to glance behind Kon, “if you were hoping to not out yourself to your entire high school, you should probably have chosen a different course of action.”

It’s right about then that Kon notices the distinct lack of sound from behind him. Sure, the music is still going, and Kon can hear past that, to the Greeleys moving around in their kitchen and the cars moving downtown and a thousand other things, but the endless chatter he’s been tuning into all night is gone.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says, sliding his hands down Tim’s arms to hold his elbows and carefully not turning around. “There’s a telescope up in the loft in the barn at Aunt Martha’s place. Want to check it out?”

Tim smiles again and pats Kon’s hip before sliding out of his arms and taking his hand. “That sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic! reena_jenkins recorded this, and [you should absolutely give it a listen](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html). Thanks, reena :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cause and Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118252) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)




End file.
